


Are you a Raspberry or Strawberry man?

by JossamBird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agnes being the cutest thing ever, F/M, Fluff, Hazel/Donuts, Hazel/Food for that matter, I just wanted them to bond over Donuts, Mentions of Assassin work, Soft Father Hazel, Soft Otto, Time Travel, donut shop meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: Otto goes back, back in time to meet a man who had saved you. Against all odds, they bond over their love for you.
Relationships: Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Are you a Raspberry or Strawberry man?

**Author's Note:**

> These Cuties meeting over donuts had my heart crying!

Otto looked at the map in his hands, white hair blowing in the wind as he stared up, looking at the unusual doughnut shop, its ugly yellow and orange font written ‘Griddy’s Doughnuts’. This was the place, he was sure of it. It was close to closing time, the store vacant expect for one car. 

He walked over, coat moving around him as he opened the door, eyes searching, looking, watching. The interior was as colourful as the exterior, red benches everywhere until his blue-gray eyes fell on the waitress behind the counter, a skinny thing she was, older then he had expected in her pink uniform, serving a man. 

Otto made his way to the counter, seating himself quietly a few seats away from the man, the man in questions side-eyeing him, turning to look at him. 

“Ill be right back Hazel, just a minute.” The woman said to the man, Hazel. He had been right, this man had been the one they had killed when arriving in Dallas. 

“Hello sir, what can I get you today?” The woman smiled at him, visage kind, name on her pink uniform flashing in the light of day. Agnes.   
  
He hadn’t payed attention, eyes flittering behind her to see what they had, eyes falling on a rack of powered donuts in the back, freshly made. 

Otto pointed to the donuts, eyes following the woman’s movement as she smiled, moving to get him one.

“I just made them too! My Hazel here loves them, so I always have a fresh batch made incase he comes by!” Agnes said as she smiled, not seeing the obvious tension between the two men. 

“Strawberry or Raspberry dear?” She asked, only receiving a shrug from Otto, and brought him one of each.

The tall Swede smirked at the woman’s casual comments, not realizing she was talking to another assassin who would kill her husband in the future, revealing things she didnt know where important. 

The man hadnt turned away from him, now turning his stool completely to watch him, Otto’s eyes meeting his.

“What brings you here today, **friend**? Friendly trip in the neighbourhood, or work?” Hazel asked, smile fake and eyes distrusting as he stared the man down, the outline of a knife in Otto’s pocket all too telling. 

Otto turned in his seat, and stared at the man, wondering if he had an inkling at all why he was here, infront of them. He didn’t, how could he know anyways? He and his brothers had shot him way before he had met you. 

**“Friendly trip, came to meet someone who was dear to my wife.** ” Otto answered in Swedish, knowing very well that the man understood him. 

He doesn’t know what he saw flash in Hazel’s eyes as the mans gaze dropped on the wedding band that you had given him, an emotion so strong that he could see the man’s throat constrict, coughing to clear it. 

The woman, Agnes, stood behind the counter, watching the exchange, wondering if this man was another hostile people Hazel worked with. 

Hazel stood, moving to a bench closer to the tall man, and seated himself again, watching him.

“You know, glazed is always reliable and simple, you can never go wrong with that.” Hazel said, taking a bite of his powder and jelly donut, eyes never leaving Otto’s. 

“Chocolate, oh man. Rich and sensual, always a great pick as well.” He continued, dusting off his beard and suit, smiling at Agnes briefly before turning back to Otto.  
  
Otto knew it by the way the man leaned closer, a bench barely separating them as Hazel smiled, finishing his donut, tongue peeking out to lick his finger. 

“But you know... Cherry and Raspberry jelly, great, but greatest potential to disappoint.” The man finished, eyeing him. Otto turned to look at the two donuts infront of him, hand reaching out for the Strawberry Jelly one. 

The man nodded, smiling a bit more honestly as if he had known which he would pick. “What made you choose Strawberry?” 

Otto licked his lips, and looked at the man and woman, and was momentarily saddened he had stolen this away from you.

“My wife, she loves strawberry best. Said her adoptive father hated them.” Otto answered, accent rough but the words causing the expected reaction he had guessed they would cause, the mans eyes widening a bit. 

“Y/N marries? To you?” Hazel asked, frozen in his seat as if Otto had just summoned a ghost from the dead, eyes glazed as he continued staring, your name grabbing the woman’s attention.   
  
“Y/N? Married? Hazel, shes not even 16.” She said, surprised and confused at the conversation being had infront of her. Why were they talking about you, a young girl Hazel had saved, and had presented to her not too long ago, arms riddled with scares and bruises. 

Otto coughed, the powder of the donut rich, making his throat dry, surprising the woman out of her stupor.  
“Oh dear one moment, Ill get you some water!” Agnes walked to the back, disappearing quickly.

Hazel stared back at him, eyes confused and emotional.  
“Do I see her, at her wedding?” He asks Otto, hands flexing before Otto decides to push his forgotten Raspberry Jelly donut towards him, a peace offering.

“No, I kill you by accident, while on a mission.” Otto replies, deciding that maybe honesty is better to a man who just met his future son-in-law. 

“And Y/N marries you anyway? What a little stinker, thats so like her.” He mumbles, a smile on his lips as he eats the donut, eyes searching for the woman in the back.   
“Are you alone today, here? Is she safe at your home?” He questions, wondering.

“Yes, Y/N doesn’t know I am here, she is with my brothers.”   
Otto pulls out a photo of his coat pocket as the woman comes back to the front, handing him and Hazel a glass of water and another donut each, pushing the Strawberry towards Hazel with a wink.   
  
Otto hesitates before handing the photo to the man, eyes watching as the man brings a hand up to his mouth, gasping at the image. 

There you were, smiling as brightly as the sun above you while Otto held you in his arms bridal style, your wedding dress falling all around you. You held a bouquet of pink flowers in your free hand, hair tumbling gracefully around your shoulders. And there he had been, holding you close and smiling as dumbly as you, both of your rings shining in the sun’s light. 

Never had Otto regretted killing a target during a mission. But right now, here in the middle of a time he wasnt from, he regretted killing this man who gushed over the picture he had passed him, Hazel and Agnes’ eyes watering as they looked at it. 

“She always said Raspberry was for losers.” Otto says cheekily, remembering how you had laughed at your adoptive father’s tastes, pushing Axel and Oscar to get anything then that while out in town together. 

And just like that, Otto saw the man grin, honest and wide, the woman smiling just as openly as they laughed, hands reaching out to hold onto eachother.

“Yeah? Maybe she was right.” 

Time passed by quickly as they spoke, the sun setting as he promises to bring you next Saturday, waving goodbye as he walks away with a box fully of Raspberry Donuts.

  
  
“Otto! Where were you, I was so worried!” You say, watching Otto walk into your home with little to no care, walking up and hugging you tight.

“I am sorry, I had an important date with someone.” He simply says, handing you the box. He watches as you look at the name and gasp, opening it before your eyes water, laughing out loud at the contents. 

“What an asshole! He knows I hate Raspberry Donuts!” You laugh, leaning up to hold Otto close as you laugh.

“Next Saturday you can tell him yourself. He invited me out to donuts again.” Otto said, grinning widely as you yelled out in joy, holding him tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> UGH! What I would give to see Hazel and Agnes happy together again!


End file.
